Origin of the Kwami
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: How does a Kwami come to be?


Plagg was a warrior. Always had been, always will be. Destructive, possibly, but the lives he saved outweighed those he took.

Tikki was his exact opposite. She didn't take lives; she saved them. Known for her skills in healing, she brought sure-to-be-dead men back to life and saved people on a battlefield with leaves, twine, and a knife.

She'd taken one life in her lifetime. Only one.

And that was to save him.

"Don't make me do it again," she had begged.

He'd cradled her cheeks in his hands. "I swear to you, I won't."

When the war ended, Plagg was granted by the emperor of China a very large gift.

"The highest position of honor for a warrior is yours," he said. "Any woman within our borders you wish to have will be given to you, and any slave you would want is yours."

"Tikki," he immediately said. "The healer of the war, Tikki. Give me her as a wife. That's all I ask."

"Consider it done."

So Tikki was given to him, escorted by a group of the emperor's finest soldiers. He didn't know what to expect her first words to him to be, but "this war is not yet over" were not them.

"What do you mean?"

"This war was waged with magic," she said. "The dark kind. It is only dormant for now until the right magic counters it."

When the magic cropped up again, Tikki and Plagg led war against it. They were losing at an incredible speed, the entire empire of China soon to fall

If it wasn't for the combined magic of Tikki's incredible healing prowess and Plagg's skill of war.

Together, they vanquished the magic and saved the kingdom.

If not the world.

China fell into their debt, and the emperor offered them anything they desired. He offered Tikki freedom to be her own woman, one with say and power.

"I will not leave my husband's side," she simply said.

It was news for Plagg for her to refer to him as such. Because while he was her husband, he had not forced himself upon her. Nor would he ever force himself upon the love of his life.

But if she returned his love…

The smile she had sent him knocked him breathless, and she was the one to reach outn and brush her knuckles against his.

He quickly snatched her hand so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

With passionate declarations of love being passed between the two, they consummated their marriage that night. Plagg would swear that the cackling of magic in the air that night was palpable.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," Plagg professed, holding his wife— his _wife!_ —close, body pressed fully against his. "You wonderful," he kissed her. "Powerful," he kissed her again. "Miraculously talented woman." Another kiss. "My equal."

"My other half," she responded, kissing his cheek. "My partner," his other cheek. "My yin," his nose. "To my yang." His forehead. "I could not be who I am without you."

Plagg loved this woman.

Over the years, she bore him five children. And she loved their four sons and single daughter with the abundance of love she had stored in her heart. He watched each of his kids become powerful warriors in their own right, their skills ranging all over the place.

"It is because you two have powers beyond this world," the magic man of the empire had explained. "You are the literal embodiment of yin and yang. That is why you saved China from the dark magic. You two have power unlike anything from this world, and because of that, you will not be confined to it."

They hadn't any idea what the man was trying to explain. Only after they were awoken the first time after passing did they know.

"Call me a kwami."

They had the honor of being the leaders of wars for millennium. The Ladybug of healing and the Black Cat of destruction. One to press forward into war, one to recover their army afterwards. It was an honor and a burden.

But Tikki and Plagg would carry it with pride.

As much as they loved being able to provide advice to save people from the magics of evil, they loved giving out life advice to their chosen. So simple, yet it made such a profound impact on the life of their chosen. It was like raising children all over again, watching them grow up and affect the world.

But they would never admit that both of their favorite advice to give was the romantic kind.

For as many different people they had as chosens, one thing remained the same: their chosens were always destined for each other. Plagg loved goading on his chosen to pursue their Ladybug, and Tikki always enjoyed coaxing her chosen toward their Black Cat. Yin and yang needed each other for balance, and life was just easier when the two came together.

But it wasn't just them.

The amount of surprise that filled them upon seeing their first born had become a Kwami as well.

"Wayzz!"

Plagg had tackled his boy in a hug. Tikki sobbed with happiness. Her family was together. They would last the centuries.

And that meant all the world to her.

"The grandchildren, too," Wayzz had informed them. "All twelve."

Plagg and Tikki could not have been happier. Their family legacy was one that would last throughout the years, travel the earth and impact millions of lives over the millennia.

And then came the day Tikki got Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It was so faint, but Tikki could feel it. It was miraculous that way.

"Plagg," she told him when she snuck out one night. "Plagg, you'll never believe it."

He cracked an eye at her. "What is it, sugarcube?"

"Marinette, my chosen," she said. "She's one of ours."

He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Take a look at her next time."

"Okay."

Tikki was about to turn and leave when Plagg quickly grabbed her. "Stay?" he asked. "Please?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "All right," she relented. "Just the once, you stickysock."

And they happily spent the night together, snuggled in Plagg's little bed his chosen had gotten him. Just like old time.

* * *

A/N: Kinda cheating because it's not necessarily an AU. This is kinda my headcanon on how the Kwamis came to be, and furthermore, that they are family.


End file.
